


Snowball Fight

by CaetyLou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome (kinda), Kissing, M/M, Non AU, PWP, spn_masquerade round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaetyLou/pseuds/CaetyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spn_masquerade round 2. Prompt "J2 and their wives in Aspen on holiday. Lots of cuddling by the fire and drinking." </p>
<p>Thanks to the prompter for such an awesome prompt and inspiring me to write my first fan-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

Jareds head pops up over the snow bank, launching a snowball at Jensens last position.

“Can’t see him. Damn! You got anything?”  
“Nope.” Gen turns her attention back to shaping the cold wet flakes into soft missiles.

“Danneel was by the trees and Jensen was…” the flick of Gens eyes upward cuts off his train of thought. He barely has time to follow her eyeline backwards before Jensen looms up behind him with an armful of snowballs and pelts them both.  
Jared leaps to cover Gen, wrapping her up in his arms, pulling his jacket over her head to protect her from the onslaught. Jensen is hooting like Peter Pan. 

“You make a run for it, I’ll hold him off” Jared breath is warm in Gens ear. He turns her slightly“3…2...” He starts to give her a push when Danneel pops up on Gens side with another armful of slushy ammo.

“Surprise bitches!!” She crows, launching the first missile. It catches Gen on the shoulder, snowflakes stark against her dark chocolate waves.

Gen uses the flats of her hands like shovels and throws up a load of snow over Danneel who shrieks. Drawn by her shrieking, Jensen takes his eyes off the prize, Jared uses that second to push off; boots slipping in the snow, and tackle Jensen to a soft, cold, wet landing. The two of them roll about, shoving snow in each others faces.   
“Pile on!!” the war cry comes from Gen this time. Two more bodies jump into the fray. 

“Ooofff” The air is driven from Jared as he ends up at the bottom of the heap, one hard muscular body and two tiny, soft curved bodies on top of that. Jensen is painfully aware his of his wifes breasts pressing against his back. The heat of her body sears through his snow gear, pressed even harder by Gens weight on her back. God there’s a thought, a Gen and Danneel sandwich. He swallows. He’s going to get hard. On top of his best friend. Thinking about a threesome with his wife. Jensen swallows harder, trying to think of baseball scores and fried eggs and anything other than the soft, camomile and white violet scented weight moulding into his body. Gen picks that moment to shove a handful of snow down his back. He’s never been so grateful. 

Danneel pretends to take exception on Jensens behalf and rolls off the two men, taking Gen with her. The two women roll about in the snow, shoving handfuls of the white stuff under each others jackets.

Jared good naturedly shoves Jensen off him, leaning over to scoop up another handful of the white stuff. He pauses as he catches sight of the women, rolling about, giggling, cold powder flying everywhere. Snow forgotten he leans back on his elbows. Jensen follows his line of site and raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth, nodding approvingly. A low breath escapes him. “Wow that’s pretty hot.”

Jared licks his lips “Yeah….”  
“Two words man…Jell-O.”  
Jared snickers; leaning away to disguise the growing bulge in his pants and reaches for a handful of snow to throw at his friend. Jensen puts his hands up in surrender, which deflects most of it over Jared. Jared shakes his floppy hair, spraying Jensen with snow. “Keep your flakes to yourself L’Oreal” he jibes. He shivers, now they are still, he’s getting chilly. The much appreciated snow Gen shoved down his neck has melted into unpleasant wetness at the curve of his ass. He looks at the girls who are flopped back in the snow, breath misting in the frosty air. He pulls himself up, feet crunching in the churned flakes. He turns back to Jared, walking backwards, makes a vaguely obscene gesture and mouths,  
“Jell-O.”   
Jared laughs and jumps up, trotting to catch up.

The girls are lay spread eagled in the middle of their snow angels, rosy cheeked and panting. Danneel smiles up at him, he holds out a hand to help her up. She takes it and he pulls her up onto her feet, then over his shoulder. She bursts into laughter, squealing, kicking her legs and trying- not too hard- to get down.

“Put me down…Jensen” 

Grinning he reaches up and slaps her ass “Quiet down up there woman” 

She laughs harder “What are you…a caveman?”  
Turning round so he can see Jared bending his knees so Gen can hop up for a piggy back, he grins wickedly and raises his voice, just a little “Just staking my claim baby, blame Jared, he was the one confusing porn and real life” 

Jared splutters. Gen wraps her legs firmly around his waist and leans back, putting her hands on his shoulders “Were you now?”

Jared flushes such a pretty shade of red as his mouth drops open “You’re the one who started on about Jell-O!!”

Danneel props her elbow on Jensens shoulder blade, cupping her chin, looking between the back of Jensens head and across to Jared and Genevieve “Jell-O huh?”

Gen shrugs “Jell-O” The she snakes her arms back around his neck, nuzzles his neck and whispers something in his ear that has him turning an even darker shade of red. Jensen laughs as his younger friend tries to act casual but is betrayed by his quickening pace.

Back in the cabin the foursome shed their snow gear in the utility room, hanging it up to dry. They are all apple cheeked from the cold, soaking wet and starting to shiver. The warmth of the cabin feels blissful for the nanosecond before the pins and needles kick in. Danneel yawns and sets off Jared, who sets off Gen who sets off Jensen. They burst into laughter. Jensen takes Danneels hand, “Come on, I need a shower and a nap” excusing themselves they head up to their bedroom. Jared leans down to brush his lips against his wife’s.  
“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes”

One of the things Jared loves about this cabin is the en-suite bathroom in his and Gens bedroom. The tub is massive, big enough for him to stretch out in. Big enough for them both to get in. 

The water gurgles as the bath fills. Gen stands on her tiptoes to give him a soft lingering kiss. Her lips are still cold but her mouth is sultry. He slips his hand under her sweater, breaking the kiss to lift the hem over her head. A quick peck and he pulls off her T-shirt. She twists her hair into a clip as his mouth presses back to hers. They sink into a languid kiss and she unbuttons his shirt, slipping it over his broad shoulders. Running her fingers back up his arms, feeling the muscles tremble under the soft touch, she ghosts them down his soaking wet back, pulling his T-shirt up over his head and throwing it onto the heap on the floor. Her fingers trace the ripple of his chest, down his flat belly, across the treasure trail that leads down. Her fingers pry the waist band of his ski tights, peeling them down over his hips, dropping down into a crouch she pulls them lower, pressing kisses to his cold thighs. He cards his fingers through her damp hair, her lips burning on his sensitised skin. He pulls her back up into another kiss as his feet work to shed his tights. Gen favours pyjama bottoms under her snow- gear; she hooks her fingers into the soft flannel waistband, a quick shove and they are pooling on the heated sandstone tile. Her fingers repeat the motion on his increasingly tight boxer briefs as his fingers snap her bra open. Running his large hands down her smooth shoulders, back up her flanks to cup her breasts. She whimpers as his mouth leaves her but is rewarded when it fastens over her left breast, tracing the puckered blush of her nipple. She tangles her fingers into his hair. Kissing the top of his head He yanks off her lace thong and scoops her up into his arms. Breaking the kiss enough to see where he is going, he lowers her over the bath; just enough to dangle her toes in and check the water temperature.

“Gorgeous” she murmurs into his stubble. He lets her down into the steaming jasmine and lavender scented water and climbs in behind her, wrapping his tanned legs either side of her narrow waist. She leans back against that muscular stomach, his strong arms curl around her, smiling as his cock nudges the back of her hip. She circles her hips back lazily, grinding against him. He sucks on the back of her shoulder, teeth grazing the skin as his hands caress her breasts, rolling her taut nipples between calloused finger and thumb. She tips her head back so he can claim her lips. The kiss is soft and sweet and utterly seductive. She starts to lift one hip to turn herself over. Gently big hands press her hip back in place and trail across her tummy, downwards until they nudge the apex of her thighs. She moans softly into the hollow of his throat as the pad of his finger finds her clit. Her head tips back, breathy moans echoing on the tile as he lingers over the nub, the noise was making him so hard it aches. Her hand comes up to cup the back of his neck and pull him closer to kiss. He presses harder against her, grinding against her back... He groans at the loss of friction as she cants her hips away. The groan is bitten off as she reaches into the space at her lower back to curl her delicate fingers around his shaft. His hand dips lower, long index finger sweeping into her. His cock twitches at the slick tightness and he pushes in another finger. From this angle, he can crook his fingers inside, tapping on that rough patch of her pussy that causes her to make the wanton noises he loves. Her petite fist pumps his shaft faster, in time with the waves coursing through her. Not going to last, he pulls her hand away and interlocks their fingers. He brings his thumb back up to her clit, flicking and rubbing the little nub. 

“I love you” he whispers into her ear as she comes undone. She’s making those I-love-you-but-I-can’t-speak noises. Smiling, he kisses from her temple right down her neck, stroking her as she rides out the aftershock. Removing his fingers he cups her ass and lifts her slightly, sliding his legs underneath, leaning back, pulling her up his body and pushing her thighs further apart. The tip of his cock nudges at her swollen lips. He throws his head back, letting a low moan seep from his throat as the warm wetness engulfs him. 

“Kiss me” she pleads. Their kiss is deep and languid, lips exploring sweetly. She circles her hips and his lips part in a moan, her tongue darts in, exploring, reacquainting. He nips her bottom lip, drawing a breathy giggle. He begins to rock his pelvis. This time her moan fills his mouth, and he drinks it in, wanting more. He rocks gently, feeling the slick ridges of her pussy caress his cock, tightening and pulsing, squeezing the sensitive head. He speeds up, the position keeps thrusts short and perfectly angled. His hands stroke that beautiful soft skin, the puckers of her nipples, the appendectomy scar, the dip of her navel, that little curve of softness between her navel and pubic bone, god he loves that. His fingers card through the strip of dark curls below, before focusing his attention back on her clit. Stroking in time with his thrusts, he draws a keening noise from her throat. Water begins to slosh over the sides of the tub. Gens thighs dig into the sides of the tub as she tries to spread them wider. She wriggles, overwhelmed. He splays the hand stroking her tummy and presses down gently, steadying her wriggling, grounding her and knowing the action pulls back on the hood of her clit. Her hands reach behind and grip the blade of his hips, panting louder as she comes again. His balls are drawn up tight into his body. Heat beginning to unfurl in the small of his back. The walls of her pussy clamp down, impossibly tight, rippling up the shaft of his cock, milking him, squeezing every last drop. His head tips back, bumping on the edge of the tub. He’s gasping and yelling and suffocating all at once. Lights dance in front of his eyes “GenGenGenGen” 

 

Jensen smirks at the noises that travel clearly across the lodge, over the water drumming on the inside of shower screen. He can’t help himself “Hey you kids” he calls “You want to cause an avalanche?”

Danneel flicks water at him playfully “You better make me scream like that or I’m going in there” 

He raises an eyebrow “You and me both baby,” but he can’t keep a straight face and his dimples appear. Danneel chuckles and stands on her toes so she can kiss them. She lays soft little kisses all the way across his cheek to his ear. She nips at his earlobe, sending electricity sizzling down the base of his skull and whispers “So tell me what you want.” She leans back, looking up through her lashes with an expression that sends him weak at the knees every time.

“I want to kiss you” his voice lust-rough.

He pulls her into his muscular chest, using his body to block the shower spray. His right hand cups her face, tilting her head back a little, thumb caressing her cheek. She reaches up to stroke the soft skin and downy hair at the nape of his neck. She closes her eyes. He leans down; green eyes open, watching her. His sinful lips brush across hers, barely touching. She feels the flutter of his eyelashes as his eyes close. His nose rubs over her skin as he lays a trail of feather-soft kisses from her lips to her ear back to her lips and to the other ear. His wet stubble is softer than it is dry but it still tickles. He’s making his way back to her mouth, she tries to turn her head to hurry him but he is having none of it. 

She runs her hands down the contours of his back and cups his ass, pressing him closer. She lets a little contented sigh escape when his plump lips, slightly chapped from the cold press back to hers. The sweet, tender kiss deepens. His lips part, he nibbles on her lower lip, sucking gently. She can feel his hardness pressing against her belly. His tongue delves softly into her mouth as his hand slides from her cheek to cradle the back of her head, fingers carding through her hair. She tastes of honey and ginger and icy, clear winter mornings. He flicks his tongue under her top lip as he pulls it back, drawing a little gasp before scorching her with teasing little kisses.

She pulls back, her lips tingling, eyes dark “I want you”  
“I’m yours baby” He leans in for another kiss, more urgent. She takes the opportunity to spin them round, the water hot on her cooling skin. She pushes him back to lean on the tile and drops to her knees. The spray catches the back of her head before Jensen can knock the shower head away. She presses a tender butterfly kiss to his already leaking slit, flicking the head with her tongue. He bites off a groan. She drops lower, cupping his balls, sucking one, then the other into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue. His eyes roll back, jaw clenching. She flattens her tongue and runs it along the vein on his underside, back up to the head, moaning softly as her tongue circles and probes, swishing circles around the sensitive ridge. His fingers tangle in her tousled copper lengths as she strokes his inner thighs, his ass and the sensitive patch of skin between his balls and his hole. Moving one hand to grip his shaft, she slides her lips tightly over his straining head and slowly, slowly sinks down, pulling him deep into silky wetness. She smiles around his cock as his words are cut to single syllables  
“Fuck.. fugh… god…ahhh…fuck…jes…Dan-nee” 

She swallows the leaking precome, the sensation of her throat making him groan harder. Her hand and mouth slide up and down in perfect synchrony. She looks up through her dark lashes at him, watching those green eyes, hungry; pupils’ blown, colour high on his cheekbones, utter adoration on his face. 

Moving the hand cupping his balls, she fixes his eyes and caresses her own breast, tweaking a nipple and moaning around his cock. The tendons in his neck tighten as the sight and sensation threaten to bring him off. She knows his body and tightens her cock hand around his base; softening the pressure of her mouth and making spit dribble down her chin. His head begins to drop back. She taps her free hand on his abs, demanding his attention stay on her as, cock slowly disappearing into her mouth, she spreads her knees and skims her fingers over her mound, slipping two inside. Vibrations of her soft moaning shake him from his cock to his core. 

He can’t hold on any longer, grabbing her upper arms he lifts her in a graceful sweep to wrap her silky legs round his narrow waist. He grabs her hand, sucking her slick fingers as he plunges into her tight wet heat. She gasps as he fills her completely, stretching, burning, perfect. Her face creases and he stills a moment to let her pleasure overwhelm the pain of his size. She bites him on the shoulder “Don’t you dare stop!”

“Yes Ma’am,” She gives a breathy laugh, she’s so beautiful when she laughs. His smile lights his blown pupils. He presses his lips back to hers, urgent this time as he snaps his hips setting a brutal rhythm that has them both gasping and panting and begging for more. Danneel grabs his face, pressing her forehead to his as she feels his abs start to flutter “look at me” The last thing he sees before the white out is the deep chestnut of his wifes eyes.

 

Heading down the stairs in sweats Danneel, turns to Jensen at the corner of the staircase and puts her finger to her lips. He ducks down to see into the main room of the cabin. The sky, through the floor to ceiling one way glass, has gone dark, stars peppering the night over the outlines of the mountain and the trees. A sliver of the moon shines through. The fire is cracking, creating a cosy light over the oversized cream, L shaped couch where Jared and Gen lie snuggled up, eyes closed. At some point Jared has pulled one of the blankets over Gen. It moves in time with their soft syncronized breaths. His arms are wrapped around her, keeping her pressed close. Her hand rests on his top arm. Jensen pulls a goofy face “Awww” at Danneel, who grins and interlocks her fingers with his. She doesn’t need to tiptoe as the rugs soak up any possible noise her sock feet could have made on the stone floor but she does anyway. Rolling his eyes, he follows her, creeping to the kitchen.

“Hey you kids, you want to start an avalanche?” Jared quips without opening an eye. The cushion Jensen snags off the arm chair hits the back of his long haired head with a satisfying whump. 

 

After the bowls of chilli and the first bottle of wine are cleared away Gen and Danneel are debating watching a film. Gen sits on the floor leaning into Jareds thigh as he strokes his fingers through her hair, twiddling the dark chocolate curls at the ends, inhaling the scent of her coconut shampoo and feeling utterly content. Danneel hops up from her cross legged position on the couch “Jensen? Baby what's taking you so long, you need help?” she heads to the kitchen as he appears round the corner with a box in one hand and the bottle of wine he went for, in the other.  
Gen cranes her neck “What’s the box?”

“You’ll see” 

Danneel reaches to take them off him “Snakes and ladders?” She raises one eyebrow incredulously “Really?”

“It’s a classic.” 

Jared rolls his eyes “It’s for kids.”

Jensen gives him a cheeky grin “Not the way I play it!”

Gen nudges the back of her head into his thigh “So’s snowball fights, come on it’ll be fun.”  
Jensen raises his eyebrows and points at Jared, grinning, “Smart woman you got there.” and heads back into the kitchen

Jared sits up, hands raised in supplication “O.k.” The warm spot on his thigh cooling as Gen sits forward. He swings his legs down either side of her, hands on her shoulders and lays a kiss on her crown. Danneel crosses back to the couch and lays the box on the coffee table. He’s found a pack of cards too. She pulls a cushion onto the floor and sits next to Gen. They start unpacking the box. Jared refills the wine glasses and takes a sip of the red, savouring the crisp taste of blackberries and caramel. Gen fiddles with the remote control for the entertainment centre and finds a soft country anthology.

Jensen reappears with a bottle of Jack and four shot glasses. Jared stifles a groan, knowing where this is heading. Jensen mirrors Jared sitting behind Danneel, pulling her back into the V between his legs and pours out four shots.

“Rules are simple, hit a ladder go up, hit a snake, take a shot and go down”

Danneel starts and rolls a 6, Gen goes next and whoops when her four sends her straight up a ladder. Jensen goes next and manages to move a whole space. Jared joins Gen on space 4’s ladder getting another little whoop from her and prompting another kiss to her temple from him. Her eyes sparkled with the combination of laughter, firelight and good wine. The second turn passes without anyone encountering a snake or a shot. Every time the dice rolls, they end up giggling at the exhalation of tension. Then Jared rolls a 5 and ends up sliding back to square 14, Jensen hands him the shot of Jack. He downs it, shaking his head with a grimace as the whiskey burns the back of his throat. Danneel isn’t far behind him and sinks her shot with a shrug. Jensen is fairly sure that Gen throws her turn but says nothing as he passes her shot. From then on, someone manages to fall foul of the snakes and the smoky whiskey until finally Gen wins. She runs a slightly wobbly lap of honour around the coffee table before flinging herself on Jared’s lap for her ‘prize’. She pulls back from the kiss, lips plumped, cheeks flushed, eyes bright. She goes to slide back onto the floor but he tugs her back, enjoying the cuddle and the coverage she is giving his lap. She squirms, just a little, just enough to let him know that she knows. 

“Wanna play again?” He asks

“Nah lets play something else” She looks as Danneel and raises an eyebrow.   
Danneel grins back raising both hers and passes her the playing cards. 

Gen opens the pack and starts to shuffle. “How about poker?”

Jensen starts to chuckle “It’s like taking candy from a baby.”

Jared laughs “Gen, honey, I love you, you are so smart but you stink at poker.”

She looks him straight in the eye, her eyes so much darker than usual; she bites her lip and slips her bra strap down out of slight under her off-the-shoulder jersey.

“Not the way we’re gonna play it”

 

The four of them sit in a circle on the fluffy rug in front of the cracking fire. They have moved over because Gen, indeed, sucks at poker. The light of the flames plays over the tan curves of her shoulders, catching the black lace of her deep plunge bra, nipping in at her waist, curving softly over her lace covered hips. She has folded this hand, losing her last sock. Jared has thrown a few hands to try and save his wifes modesty (and to make the game last longer), his tight cotton boxer briefs still cover more than her lace. Danneel is down to her grey sweat pants and sheer blue tulle bra, embroidered red cherries camouflaging the darker shade of her nipples. Jensen who, so far, has only lost his shirt calls it

Danneel puts her cards down smugly “Straight, Aces high” She holds her hand out to Gen for the diminishing bottle of Jack and takes a swig.

Jensen winks at her “Read ‘em and weep baby, Flush” He takes the bottle of her for a swig of his own and makes a whirling gesture with his card hand at her legs, “Get em off”

Jared interrupts; throwing his cards down on the top “Straight flush man” He pumps the air and starts loudly humming ‘The Stripper’ pulling Gen close for a sloppy kiss as she joins in. Jensen stands up and pulls off his dark sweats, fluff from the lining sticking to his leg hair “Yuck it up chuckles, it’ll be the last one you win” Danneel reaches up and squeezes his ass as he sits back down, making him jump and the other three laugh harder. He leans down and blows a raspberry on the slope of her breast.

“I believe you lost too Mrs Ackles” running his finger around her rolled down waist band, feeling the smooth creamy skin. Rolling her eyes and biting her lip she kneels up to peel her sweatpants down over the delectable mound of her ass, down her pale toned thighs.

“Ooh I like them” Gen squeals, leaning over to touch the sheer blue tulle panties, running her hand over the keyhole held together with a red bow at the back. She ran a finger under the little frill at the leg. Danneel looked flushed, Gens breath close enough on her tummy to cause goose bumps. Jensens mouth fell open, he shifted to cover his lap. He looked at Jared, who wasn’t bothering to disguise his. Something unspoken passed.

Your wife is touching my wifes ass

I know, its so hot!

 

Gen might have been focused on the sheer blue material but Danneels eyes meet Jareds, then her husbands. She held her hand out for the bottle of Jack. She runs her hand down the curve of Gens spine getting her attention and offers her the bottle. Gen cottons on to hum of tension in the room and takes a mouthful before passing the nearly empty bottle back and giving Danneel a shy smile before dropping back to Jareds lap.

Danneel runs her free hand along Gens arm, downs the rest of the amber liquid and leans back to give Jensen a sloppy whiskey kiss. She waggles the empty bottle.

“How about a game?” 

The men stare at her. She casts her eyes down, looking up through her lashes and shrugs “You know, whilst we’re playing retro games” Gen bounces softly on Jared’s thigh like a kid to excited to sit still.

Danneel doesn’t wait for an answer, just sits back on her heels, puts the bottle on the discarded cards and spins it. It lands on Jensen, as if on purpose. 

He lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and pulls her down across his lap for a deep, slow kiss, her hands braced on his biceps, his hand stroking lazily up and down her back. She pulls back, eyes twinkling “Jareds turn” 

All eyes are on Jared as he reaches for the bottle. It lands on Danneel. They smooch quickly, lips bashing together like horny teenagers. He feels awkward, afraid his friend won’t like it, afraid his wife will be upset. He does. She isn’t.

“My turn” She declares and spins the bottle, hard. It lands on Danneel who kneels up and shuffles the couple of inches to the centre and holds her hands out to Gen, who is suddenly shy. But she allows herself to be tugged closer and up onto her knees mirroring her friend. Jared meets Jensens eyes over her shoulder, pulls a shocked face and mouths “No way”

Jensen is grinning, he nods and mouths back “Way” 

Gen has her hands on Danneels bare waist as Danneel cups her face. They lean closer, breath warm, smelling of whiskey. Their lips brush, Gen feels so soft after Jensens stubble. She presses in a little harder; Gen softens under her, lips parting, tentative. She tastes of the Jack and sunshine and something that must be Jared, her toes curl up, feeling Gens fingers pressing in to her hips. They pull apart, touching their foreheads together. Gen presses a peck to Danneels forehead and turns back to Jared. Both the men are stunned into silence, cocks straining at the fabric of their boxers. There is a little damp patch on the front of Jareds. Both women place kisses on their husbands lips. Jensen sheds his T-shirt, feeling constricted.

He sits forward with a smirk and gives the bottle a spin. He’s obviously trying to get it to land on Gen. It doesn’t. It stops on Jared. They look at each other; Jareds Adams apple is bobbing frantically. Gen and Danneel on the other hand seem delighted.

All arms and legs and angst, Jared scoots over and plants a closed mouth bump of his lips to the corner of Jensens mouth. Gen and Danneel make disappointed noises. Gen pouts “That’s not a kiss, that’s a head-butt!”

“What no tongue?” Jensen smirks. Then he locks Jared’s eyes giving him a gentle smile “Come on we gotta give the ladies what they want.” drawing sounds of agreement from the girls as they snuggle closer; Danneels arm around Gen who is running her short fingernails up and down Danneels thigh.

He pulls Jared down by the back of the neck. It feels strange kissing a mouth bigger than his, stubble grating on stubble, body all hard angles instead of soft curves. Jared takes his cue, shoulders relaxing. He runs a hand into Jensens light brown spikes, opening his mouth and exploring Jensens with his tongue. He feels Danneels soft hand stroking the back of his thigh as she nuzzles his wife. He catches the scent of Gens coconut shampoo as she joins in; kissing Jensens neck, down his collarbone. Pulling her in, he flits between kissing her and Jensen. He feels the tickle of Danneels fingers tracing the waist of his shorts. He pulls her hand away, not ready for that, yet, but presses her hand to Gens breast, watching her fondle the soft mound through half closed eyes, swallowing his wifes soft moan. He goes to switch back from Jensen to Gen but starts to see stars. His head is spinning and he needs a break, Gen spots the uncertainty in his eyes and puts on a tipsy yawn, setting off a chain reaction like in the utility room. 

“I wanna spin the bottle again but I’m soooooo tired” she tells Danneel, flopping down “I’m gonna sleep here.” Chuckling Jensen passes a couple of pillows to Jared who places them under her head by the flickering fireplace. He pulls a blanket off the couch and throws it over him and Gen. Meeting Jensens eyes; he holds the corner of the blanket up, inviting him and Danneel into the warmth of their makeshift bed. Gen lies on her side, one arm under her head, one thrown across Danneels belly. Jensen presses up to his wife and puts a hand on Gens elbow as Jared tucks her petite body into him, his little spoon. He wraps his top arm over her, resting next to hers on Danneels belly, Jensens arm pressed against his, his little finger softly stroking the coarse hairs on the muscular forearm as the fire dies down.


End file.
